διαφανή καρδιά
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: Porque uno siempre termina encontrando lo que no estaba buscando. Nuevos horizontes se abrirán tras la desaparición de la capitana Amou Kanade y la pirata novata, Tachibana Hibiki.
1. μηδέν

— ¡Marinero de agua dulce al agua! —Gritó una rubia de ojos verdes lanzando a quien anteriormente estaba a cargo de esa preciosidad de barco, a su lado si teniente rió por la animosidad de Akatsuki Kirika.

Se escuchó un quejido bastante alto por parte del hombre que fue lanzado, pero poco les importó y comenzaron a avanzar a toda velocidad.

— ¡Yousoro! —La tercera alma más animada de aquella tripulación por la que se conformaba Zwei Wing, Watanabe You, gritaba desde la vigía— ¡Enemigos a las once y a las tres!

— ¡Ya verán estos idiotas que nunca debieron meterse con nosotras! —Exclamó la pirata artillera, Yukine Chris activando los cañones automáticos disparándolos con tanta precisión que solo recalcaban su fama de tiradora mortal.

Kazanari Tsubasa, a falta de la animosidad de su capitana y su pirata Ladrona, rió con arrogancia marca Amou Kanade y lanzó un grito adrenalínico de Tachibana Hibiki mientras conducía con experiencia notablemente mayor que los dueños originales de la nave que estaban robando; pero no les podían culpar, esos desgraciados se habían atrevido a destruir su antiguo barco por completo, aquello era una simple reposición.

Zwei Wing nació cinco años atrás tras un desacuerdo tremendo entre Tsubasa y la familia a la cual debía su apellido. Solo eran Tsubasa, la heredera rebelde del gigantesco poderío que tenían los Kazanari y Kanade, la hija bastarda de Kazanari Genjuuro, el hombre al mando de las tropas de los Kazanari y vete a saber de qué mujer. Tsubasa tenía catorce y Kanade dieciséis, huyeron juntas como buenas primas que eran y se refugiaron con unos amigos de Kanade que en su reverenda vida los Kazanari encontrarían, trabajaron como mercenarias primero, hasta que Kanade decidió que sería buena idea robar un barco en lugar de las casas de siempre porque "ser pirata sonaba genial". Claro, Kanade apenas tenía nociones del mar así que fue un total desastre; utilizaron un poco la influencia del apellido Kazanari e hicieron que un marinero les enseñara a conducir (aprovechando que la noticia del auto-exilio de Tsubasa aún no se difundía hasta donde se encontraban), el pobre señor nunca se imaginaria que durante todo ese tiempo, después de reunir en su futura tripulación a dos jóvenes más durante sus distintos viajes, terminarían abandonándole en una isla robando su barco y tomando a su única hija como rehén. Quién diría que esa hija eventualmente se enfrentaría a su padre para ser un miembro oficial de Zwei Wing... A pesar de que ya eran seis, pero Sechs Wing no sonaba tan bien no sonaba bacán.

* * *

—Vaya, eso sin duda que fue duro. —Murmuró Chris recostada sobre su cama con visible cansancio. Afuera era de noche y Kirika de notaba que hacía el tonto con You en la cubierta. A su lado, Tsubasa se encontraba vistiéndose.

—Si Tachibana no está con nosotros es complicado tratar con Faust Robes. —Dijo la mayor de las dos, una joven bastante de buen ver, de cabellos azulados, unos ojos de fuerte índigo y una piel bastante blanca para alguien que siempre está en el mar, aunque bueno, sus ropas hacían bastante bien en proteger su piel. eran las clásicas vestimentas de pirata, una gabardina azulada, como no, es el color que mejor le queda después de todo, botas de oscuro marrón que lo que dejaba descubierto era cubierto por mallas blancas que veían su fin en un short completamente negro, y el cinturón en su cintura ahora estaba vacío gracias a que su espada fue sujetada por sus manos enguantadas, admirándole como la primera vez después de que fuera forjada.

—Esa idiota suele ser bastante útil cuando menos se le espera. —Dijo Chris con burla. Tsubasa sonrió y se dio la vuelta encarando a su muy preciada amante, se veía totalmente seductora desnuda apenas tapándose con aquellas sabanas ropas de su cama, lamentablemente su tiempo de relajación ya había terminado, tenían que moverse a aquellas llamadas "Tierras Místicas" en busca de respuestas, ahora, que las dudas estaban frescas y de que todavía pudieran encontrar a sus tripulantes faltantes con vida.

—Pero a cambio de todos los problemas que da suele volverse un fastidio de vez en cuando—Siguió la broma, acercándose a la mujer albina con un cuerpo que seguramente todas las mujeres envidiarían y mordiendo con cierta rudeza su labio antes de besarla—Pero supongo que así la queremos.

— ¿Igual a como nos queremos entre nosotras?

—Eso nunca, recuerda que tú eres mía.

Un beso desenfrenado fue compartido antes de que Tsubasa se pudiera de pie nuevamente y caminara rumbo a la salida de la habitación. Dejar a Watanabe y a Akatsuki solas mucho tiempo no siempre era buena idea, pero sin duda necesitaba un momento a solas con Yukine. Salió a la cubierta encontrándose con una Kirika dormida sobre una hamaca y a You tocando una guitarra en la orilla del barco. Miró atentamente a la peli-gris de ojos azules y caminó un par de pasos hacia ella.

— ¿Sigues pensando en aquella aldeana?

—Eso supongo. —Comentó distraídamente—También pienso en la situación de la capitana y de Hibiki-san.

—Es más fácil que los Kazanari dejen de estar tan podridos a que esas dos se mueran, no preocupes cachorrito—Revolvió los cabellos de su cabeza—Y cuando las encontremos tendrás a tu nueva mujer en tu nuevo punto.

You sonrió.

—Tal vez tenga a una mujer que esté dispuesta a acompañarme en mis aventuras.

— ¿Tanto te gustó? —Se burló.

—No sé si es verdad o fantasía, pero algo diferente sentí. —Respondió un tanto soñadora.

Tsubasa se contagió del ánimo de You y miró el cielo, las estrellas estaban guiando su camino. No importaba a quien tuvieran que enfrentar, lucharían por sus camaradas, y por nada más.

Habían naufragado cerca de dos semanas, los malditos Kazanari por fin habían dado con ellos y como se había negado a volver, procedieron a invadir a ver si así lograban convencerla, pero no hicieron más que reafirmar su decisión. Pelearon con valor y estuvieron a nada de vencer, pero malditos bastardos, aparecieron con otra nave que disparaba a la distancia y dispararon a los motores tomándoles por sorpresa, Hibiki había sido la primera en caer, You y Kirika le siguieron después. Chris se había impuesto en medio de los ataques que iban hacia Tsubasa, dejando así a capitán y teniente defendiendo antes de que su nave explotara repentinamente. Flotaron sobre los restos y se acercaron a los demás, remando con sus manos lo más cercano a su destino. Cayeron rendidas producto del aburrimiento y al recuperar la consciencia cada quien estaba en un lugar distinto en la misma isla. De no ser porque Akatsuki encontró pólvora seguramente todavía seguirían buscándose entre sí –ya que curiosamente terminaron en extremos opuestos–, la muy listilla hizo su propia bengala y lanzó señales desde el centro de la isla que entendieron muy bien.

Solo hubo dos personas que no respondieron, su capitana Amou Kanade y su pirata novata, Tachibana Hibiki. Preguntaron por toda la isla pero nadie parecía haberlas visto, pensaron que posiblemente se habían ahogado en el mar, pero sus cuerpos no aparecían; hasta que You tuvo la idea de hablar con la tripulación de Faust Robes, donde su capitana, tenía una estrecha amistad con Tachibana.

Tras una amena charla de horas y horas llegaron a la conclusión de que la marea les había llevado a otras islas, y a juzgar por donde Prelatti encontró el el sombrero del uniforme de Kanade, podría estar en las Tierras Místicas o sus alrededores y ellas como buenas idiotas preocupadas por sus amigas, se encargarían de buscarlas hasta en aquellos lugares en los que los humanos tenían prohibida la entrada.

Ninguna en Zwei Wing sabía de la aventura que les esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Esto va dedicado con mucho Amodio a Xeonice-Senpai, yo estaba feliz de la vida escribiendo SSLMP y me inspiró para que escribiera lo que quería leer gracias a unas imágenes.**_

 _ **Esto es un pequeño prólogo, los capítulos siguientes tendrán la misma media de SSLMP (2.5K) porque mis prólogos siempre son cortos.**_

 _ **Y ya sin más que recordarle a Xeo que la detesto... Les deseo un buen día n.n**_


	2. I

Las Tierras Místicas siempre habían sido algo inaccesible para los seres humanos, según Kazanari Genjuuro, el único humano que había vivido para contarlo, debido a la naturaleza de los mismos, ellos estaban prohibidos en aquel lugar sagrado.

Kazanari Tsubasa había comprendido que todo se reducía a que los creadores habían tratado de crearlos a su semejanza, contrario a las otras criaturas, pero contaban que los humanos sucumbieron al pecado, y gracias a eso en su corazón llevaban la maldición de Balal que los hacía a unos comunicarse con otros; creer en eso sería absurdo, pero no hacerlo tampoco. Era cierto que los humanos llevaban el no comunicarse correctamente en las venas, pero no necesariamente creía que entre su tripulación la cargaran, después de todo entre ellas entendían su deseo.

Ojalá nuestra teniente hubiese puesto atención al término entre ellas.

—Estás muy tensa. —Dijo Yukine Chris a su lado, jugando con el cuello de su camisa.

—Estoy tratado de recordar cómo evadir las defensas de las Tierras Místicas. Escuché a mi tío hablar de eso algún tiempo. —Dijo de manera seca pero sin alejarse de la albina.

—Lo que hacemos es una locura.

—Y haremos muchas más hasta encontrarlas, no lo dudes.

Chris rió.

Hablar con las criaturas que habitaban allí no era una opción, no hablaban el mismo idioma... Literalmente. Comprender algo de lo que ellos decían era imposible. Acelerar y atravesar tampoco, historias sobraban acerca de las múltiples defensas en sus aguas.

Ojalá hubiese prestado más atención a su tío, Tsubasa nunca había sido buena improvisado.

— ¡Dess!

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Su nave avanzaba bastante rápido hasta hace algunos segundos, cuando repentinamente se detuvo por completo casi como si hubiesen chocado, pero no era así, desde la cabina en que residían las mayores de la actual tripulación se podía ver que no había ni un alma fuera de ellas.

Tsubasa salió extrañada siendo acompañada por Chris, ambas veían al frente como Kirika estaba reclinándose en la orilla estirando su mano.

—Un poco más...—Murmuraba la rubia cayéndose al agua segundos después— ¡DESS!

— ¡Akatsuki! —Tsubasa se apresuró a donde se había caído la menor junto con Chris -después de todo ella era la senpai "responsable"- encontrándose con la imagen de Kirika y You flotando sobre el agua con una cara embobada viendo hacia el frente, a lo que la Kazanari frunció el ceño y viró en la misma dirección en que miraban sus subordinadas, comprendiendo que esas dos estaban en todo su derecho de estar apenas conscientes de como para flotar, pues fuera de que la marea se había detenido por completo, lo más impactante de toda la escena era la ninfa a unos metros de ellas.

Estaba sentada sobre una de las enormes rocas que rodeaban las Tierras Místicas –la primera advertencia para alejarse le decían– pero con sus pies hundidos en el agua; a su lado no había nada más que unos delfines que jugaban entre ellos y otro más especial que parecía charlar con ella, usaba una túnica blanca de seda blanca con bordeados dorados que apenas hacían suficiente como para cumplir la labor de proteger ese cuerpo tan bien proporcionado de las miradas acosadoras de los pocos humanos que pasaban por allí. Pero sin duda el mayor contraste que había dejado a Tsubasa sin aliento era la inocencia plasmada en aquellos ojos de la misma tonalidad de limpias aguas cristalinas que en conjunto con aquella corona de rojo coral en su rosado cabello, creaban la imagen más perfecta de una mujer.

—εισβολείς—Dijo la mujer en voz alta antes de ponerse de pie. (1)

Kirika y You asintieron embobadas sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que acababa de decir la mujer de cabellos rosas. Chris le brindó un "pequeño" golpe a su amante para que reaccionara, quien rápidamente entendió el mensaje y se puso alerta, tomando una extensa soga, amarrándola al borde y dejándola caer entremedio de Kirika y You, quienes rápidamente comprendieron que era hora de subir y buscar alguna manera de seguir avanzando.

Una vez las menores estuvieron nuevamente en cubierta notaron que no era la única; pues ahora aquella ninfa reposaba sentada sobre la barandilla.

—No deberían estar aquí—Dijo en un perfecto japonés.

—Eres tú quien no debería estar aquí—Chris, exaltada, ya se encontraba apuntándole con una de sus armas. Tsubasa, comprendiendo que no debían iniciar con hostilidades su aventura, se interpuso entre ellas y con calma fue bajando el arma de la albina.

— ¿Eres tú la capitana de este barco?

—Por el momento sí. —Contestó Tsubasa con seguridad—Pero no seguirá siendo así.

—Pero por el momento tienes el mando como para alejarte de aquí lo más posible, así que de manera amable te pido que abandones junto a toda tu tripulación —Dijo— Las riquezas que quieran llevarse de acá solo traerán desgracias a su vida.

—Me temo decirle que eso no se podrá—Dijo la peli-azul—No buscamos riquezas, sino a nuestra capitana y una tripulante, ambas han desaparecido y encontraron una de sus prendas en estos alrededores.

— ¿Creen que están en nuestras tierras? —Preguntó la ninfa antes de reírse—No sean ingenuas, ningún humano puede entrar. Ustedes los humanos están prohibidos aquí adentro, muchas criaturas guardan remordimientos hacia ustedes. Saber de la presencia es demasiado fácil.

—Aun así no pensamos rendirnos en nuestra búsqueda, las buscaremos en los confines del mundo y más allá todavía. —Respondió la teniente.

La ninfa sonrió.

— ¿Eres buena con la cabalgata?

—Algo—Dijo ambigua recordando todas las cosas que hizo cuando era una más de los Kazanari.

— ¿Haz montado alguna vez sobre algún animal marino?

—Puede ser—Sonrió con ironía, dando a entender que eso era un sí.

—Hagamos una carrera, si ganas, les dejaré pasar. Pero si pierden deberán prometer que nunca se acercarán a estas tierras de nuevo. —Desafió.

—Me parece bien.

.

.

 _Dentro del enorme castillo de los Kazanari se encontraba un enorme banquete con las figuras más importantes en las islas de los alrededores y de los aristócratas en sus propios territorios; por fin había llegado el momento de que Kazanari Fudou anunciara quien sería aquel que recorrería sus mismos pasos una vez que su vida llegara a su fin._

 _— ¿Todo listo? —Preguntó una chica de alborotados cabellos pelirrojos y ojos bermellón con aproximadamente dieciséis años de edad._

 _—Todo listo, no hay mejor momento que este, Kanade. —Respondió una joven Tsubasa de catorce años._

 _—Me encantaría ver la cara del viejo cuando vea que su heredera desapareció—Se rió Amou Kanade, su prima rechazada por el líder al tratarse de una hija bastarda de su hijo menor—Pero si lo hacemos seguro nos atrapan._

 _—Ya deja de jugar, quiero irme de una vez. —Regañó._

 _—No sos la unica, no lo sos. —Tomó la mochila en donde guardaba sus provisiones y una que otra cosa con valor sentimental más un par de mudas de ropas; Tsubasa le imitó en el acto y ambas recorrieron los techos con sigilo para no ser vistas._

 _Escucharon el revuelo que se armó tras no aparecer Tsubasa en su propio anunciamiento cuando estaban tomando el ferry que les llevaría con los amigos que la mayor de las dos hizo y que les ayudarían a esconderse por los próximos días._

 _A partir de ese momento Tsubasa solo llevaría el apellido Kazanari para aprovechar sus beneficios y asegurarse muy bien de que el tan amado y respetable apellido de su abuelo/padre biológico se hundiera en la peor de las miserias._

 _._

 _._

Las olas se abrieron en el momento justo en el que el sol las iluminó, brotando de ellas la misma ninfa que el día anterior le puso un desafío sobre un hipocampo, y a lado suyo, otro igual avanzaron hasta su embarcación.

—Espero estés lista para regresar a donde sea que hayas venido.

—Que nunca haya cabalgado un hipocampo no significa que sea un sinónimo de derrota, a menos claro, que le haya ordenado no correr. —Comentó.

—Esto será una competencia honorable, inclusive te doy ventaja de que corramos en la superficie del agua porque no puedes respirar debajo de ella. —Tsubasa se rió ligeramente mientras que en la cubierta del barco Chris, Kirika y You observaban su intercambio de palabras a la distancia; la primera con un tanto de molestia al verlas siendo tan amigables la una de la otra y las segundas con un nudo en la garganta, conscientes de que dependía de esa carrera que pudiesen entrar por las buenas a las Tierras Místicas.

* * *

Una muy hermosa joven pelirroja reposaba apenas sobre la arena, dejando la parte inferior de su cuerpo sumergirse en el agua mientras que en la superior su pecho era apenas era cubierto con sus cabellos y un sostén creado por conchas marinas. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y en su rostro solo se enmarcaba una expresión melancólica, parecía estar pensando algo muy profundamente. Una mujer igualmente hermosa, vestida por una túnica le miraba algo curiosa, pues no era como si la sirena frente a ella fuese una de las más vivarachas, pero no verla cantando en las orillas de cualquier costa era sin duda algo de lo que extrañarse.

—Me preocupas, Riko. —Dijo la mayor sentándose a un lado de la sirena—Incluso mi hija sabe que algo te inquieta.

—No es nada, solo... Estoy un poco preocupada por Miku. —Contestó Riko, la castaña de ojos violetas le dirigió una mirada estoica a la chica de ojos ámbar.

—Tu mirada me dice otra cosa, querida. Riko guardó silencio unos momentos.

—Señorita Ryoko, ¿cómo supo usted que se había enamorado?

—Oh...—Fue lo único que dijo— ¿Le conozco?

—Nadie más que yo le conoce.

—Ya entiendo, ¿un encuentro casual?

—E irrepetible.

Ryoko suspiró.

—Mejor no pienses en eso hasta que se vuelvan a ver. —Aconsejó— De otra manera te mortificarías por algo que no podría suceder jamás.

—Conociendo como es, le creo capaz de que venga a buscarme—Dijo—Y de no ser así, dudo que sea yo capaz de vivir la inmortalidad sin verle.

—Ya veo el problema—Sonrió Ryoko con comprensión—Te has enamorado sin vuelta de hoja de alguien que no volverás a ver, porque debo suponer que utilizaste tu habilidad con esa persona—Riko asintió con pesar.

—La inmortalidad es larga, eventualmente podrás sepultar su alma.

—Pero eso no hace la agonía menos dolorosa, ¿o me equivoco?

Ryoko alzó la ceja al comprender esas palabras.

— ¿Por qué no venís conmigo y Shirabe al centro de las Tierras? Seguro te ayudará un poco a despejarte.

.

.

La velocidad que Tsubasa sintió montando a aquel majestuoso sin duda era totalmente diferente a navegar sobre su nave en las peores condiciones climáticas mientras eran perseguidos, la adrenalina estaba allí, pero el peligro no, solo el desafío, una de las cosas que la Kazanari más disfrutaba al ser tan competitiva como era; era esto lo que le permitía estar en un nivel superior.

—Sé que no nos conocemos y posiblemente no entiendas lo que digo, pero quiero que sepas que confío en ti—Dijo Tsubasa al hipocampo cuando aquella ninfa comenzó a tomar notable ventaja—Aun si perdemos, sabré que ambos dimos lo máximo.

Desde el frente, la peli-rosa dirigió una sonrisa victoriosa a Tsubasa, que aun en su derrota, sonrió con confianza.

El hipocampo de Tsubasa soltó un relinche y aceleró su paso dejándola de nuevo al mismo nivel de la ninfa.

—Έχει εγκριθεί; —Salió de los labios de la ninfa hacia el hipocampo quien relinchó nuevamente, entonces la carrera se volvió todavía más rápida de lo que ya era, rodeando una isla entera en cuestión de minutos terminando de nuevo frente al barco en donde la tripulación de Zwei Wing esperaba ansiosa por el resultado. (2)

¿La indiscutible ganadora? Sin duda no se trataba de Tsubasa.

Las lamentaciones de Kirika y You no se hicieron esperar, Chris mientras tanto se encargaba de observar el desenlace entre la peli-rosa y la peli-azulada, había algo que le resultaba sospechoso en la sonrisa de la ninfa. Tsubasa por su lado no forzó a su hipocampo a apresurarse, eso no cambiaría el resultado de la carrera.

—Lo has hecho bien—Acarició las orejas de la criatura con respeto, demostrando que sus palabras eran sinceras.

—La victoria y la derrota son innegables—Comentó la ninfa una vez Tsubasa estuvo cerca, la tripulación guardó silencio para escuchar con atención—Según nuestro acuerdo nunca te acercarás a nuestras tierras de nuevo ¿cumplirás con eso?

Tsubasa sonrió ampliamente.

—Te garantizo que nunca me acercaré de nuevo a las tierras místicas... —Dijo solemne—…cuando tu estés cerca.

— ¿Disculpa?

—No especificaste—Comentó—Y cómo te dije ayer, iremos hasta los confines de la tierra para encontrar a nuestras camaradas, y las Tierras Místicas son los confines de la Tierra.

La ninfa rio y se acercó a la pirata.

—Te dejaré pasar.

— ¿Ah? —Aquello le tomó por sorpresa.

—Aun con el mejor de los hipocampos serías incapaz de vencerme simplemente por el hecho de que si bien tu vida pertenece al mar, no eres parte de él como yo, al ser Nereida, si lo soy—Comentó—Tu verdadera prueba fue otra.

—Y supongo que he pasado esa otra prueba.

—Exactamente—Se acercó a su oído y murmuró algo que Tsubasa no comprendió su significado, pero lo suficientemente fácil de recordar—Pronuncia estas palabras cuando te encuentres con alguna otra criatura, será fácil saber si se lo has dicho a alguna de tus amigas, por tu bien te recomiendo que no lo hagas.

—No es un hechizo, ¿verdad? —Ambas sonrieron con complicidad—Maria Cadenzavna Eve-san.

—Tienes astucia, eso me gusta—Comentó—Fue un placer conocerte, Kazanari Tsubasa espero que si nos encontramos de nuevo no sea contigo siendo un cadáver.

—Esperemos que no.

Como Maria prometió, les dejó pasar. Tsubasa había pasado su prueba para entrar, pero sus otras tres tripulantes aún debían ganarse ese derecho, esperaba que lo hicieran antes de que su limitado tiempo se acabara.

* * *

 _ **Traducciones griego-español: (segun google)**_

 _ **(1) Lo que Maria dice es "intrusos".**_

 ** _(2) Justo allí Maria ha preguntado al hipocampo si aprobó a Tsubasa._**

* * *

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio también, que estaba como en que lo queria escribir y como que no, quiero saltarme directo a la parte interesante pero debo esperar :( Cosas malas de ser perfeccionista con los fics, y como me costó no decir el nombre de Maria hasta el final.**_

 _ **Por si no ha quedado claro, dentro de lo que le dijo Maria a Tsubasa (que permanecerá en secreto hasta el siguiente cap) estaba su nombre completo y Tsubasa solo tuvo astucia xD**_

 _ **De cualquier manera, buenas noches y hasta el siguiente episodio!**_


	3. II

Maria les había marcado en su mapa el camino más "adecuado" para llegar a tierra firme en su mapa, reconocía que hacerle caso sin duda había sido lo más sensato, pues conforme avanzaban notó que les llevaba por aguas calmadas y sin alguna otra criatura en el camino. Aquello suponía un gran alivio.

De vez en cuando, cada vez que Tsubasa miraba el mapa no podía evitar sonreír, preguntándose si lo que la ninfa había evaluado en realidad era su determinación.

— ¡El desayuno está listo! —La voz de You fue escuchada por toda la nave, Tsubasa se dirigió al comedor encontrándose con la surrealista escena de Kirika y Chris peleando por la comida… Hasta que vio que había hecho la cocinera oficial de la articulación.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

El desayuno fue rápido a pesar de que la rubia hizo lo mayor posible para _disfrutar_ de sus alimentos. La noche anterior habían llegado por fin a un área que les obligaba a anclar y continuar su recorrido a pie, así que debían prepararse muy bien, ya que a partir de ese punto ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Tsubasa caminaba de frente, sabiendo que estaban a la total deriva, pues no había ni la más mínima pista de en dónde _podrían_ estar sus miembros faltantes, se estaban guiando por un presentimiento, presentimiento que les llevó a perder a una tripulante más.

Yukine Chris había tenido una historia bastante trágica para unirse a Zwei Wing, pues quedó con el trauma de ver morir a sus progenitores frente a ella, todo por la ambición de un grupo delincuente que solo quería dinero a costa de otros. No quería recordar cómo le tomaron como esclava y le hicieron hacer cosas inimaginables, fue una suerte que Kanade y Tsubasa, en medio de uno de sus asaltos, terminaron robando el barco de aquel grupo en el que estaba adentro, atada con cadenas en la habitación del capitán. Tsubasa la encontró primero, cubrió su cuerpo herido y posteriormente lo curó, hablaron largo y tendido, Chris exteriorizó años de sufrimiento y Tsubasa la escuchó sin decir una sola palabra; y al no tener un lugar al que llamar hogar, se convirtió en la cuarta tripulante de Zwei Wing, casi al mismo tiempo que You Watanabe, ganándose el puesto que tenía con tenacidad, pero a pesar de todo, Chris era una mujer bastante caritativa, así que cuando escuchó un pequeño susurro de ayuda, la albina no pudo resistirse al llamado, a pesar de que en un inicio el viento pareció empujarle hacia donde estaba.

Era una voz bastante suave y dulce que se fundía bastante bien con las leves brisas de aquel tan mágico lugar, una voz que representaba todo lo afable y tierna que podía ser una criatura. Frente a ella, Chris vio a lo que confundiría con una niña de no ser por aquellas alas que delataban que lo que se encontraba frente a ella era una sílfide.

— ¡¿Un humano?! —Chris rodó los ojos ante aquella reacción, aunque después analizó que aquella ninfa de nombre Maria les había dicho, ahora, ahora todo cobraba sentido.

— ¿Por qué pedías por ayuda? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —Decidió ignorar la sorpresa de la sílfide de cabellos esponjados y hacer lo que pretendía desde un inicio: ayudar.

—Hice molestar a mi hermana doxy y en medio de una pelea rompió una de mis alas y no estoy acostumbrada a caminar. Y pasar mucho tiempo en esta área no una buena idea.

— ¿No se supone que las sílfides pueden levitar independientemente de sus alas al ser criaturas elementales? —Alzó la ceja.

—Sí, pero son mis alas las que me dan equilibrio—Respondió la sílfide—Estaba buscando a alguien que me ayudara a transportarme a un lugar seguro.

—Ya, ¿y dicho lugar cuál sería?

—El centro de las tierras. —Chris dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo y se arrodilló frente a sílfide dándole la espalda— ¿Qué haces?

—Llevarte—Dijo simple a la pregunta de la sílfide—Anda, no pienso hacerte nada.

La sílfide pareció pensarlo bastante, pero al final decidió hacer caso a su naturaleza amable y neutral para montarse en la humana sin vacilación. Sobrados eran los relatos sobre aquellas criaturas despreciables, pero era eso o enfrentarse a Phara y Leiur... sin duda prefería arriesgarse con alguien quien parecía tener un corazón puro y un alma caritativa y desinteresada.

—Por cierto, me llamo Chris.

—A-Ah... Mi nombre es Elfnein. —A diferencia de aquella ninfa, esta sílfide no tenía una correcta pronunciación del japonés, según había entendido la pirata, había algunas criaturas más inteligentes que otras, lo suficiente como para aprender su idioma con solo unas cuantas oraciones. Ahora solo quedaba la duda de parte de quien había aprendido el japonés.

—Espero que no te moleste la compañía de la tripulación pirata a la que pertenezco—Dijo la albina.

—No, no… Solo…—Elfnein pareció dudar un segundo— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo consiguió tu tripulación entrar? Ustedes los humanos no pueden entrar aquí sin la aprobación de una criatura mística.

—La conseguimos—Aclamó Chris con orgullo—Una ninfa nos la concedió.

— ¿Una? —La humana asintió, entonces la sílfide se acercó en su oído susurrando algo en un idioma desconocido para ella. —Recita esto cuando sientas la amenaza de alguna criatura queriéndote expulsar… O queriéndote matar. —Se rió ligeramente ante lo último, Chris no le encontró gracia—Es mi manera de agradecerte.

—Gracias, supongo.

.

.

 _Contrario a las ninfas, que impedían la entrada de los humanos a las Tierras místicas de manera contundente, las sirenas solían actuar más en el anonimato, por eso durante mucho tiempo se les consideró un mito, pues estas guiaban con su canto a los marineros durante las noches de tormenta y ayudaban a aquellos que naufragaban a llegar a tierra firme en lugar de dejarlos morir ahogados._

 _Watanabe You, sin saberlo, fue ayudada por una sirena durante el naufragio de Zwei Wing._

 _Cuando se cansó de nadar, una bella sirena que paseaba en su primer viaje cerca de aguas mortales, le vio, y no dudó en ayudarle al verla hundirse; según el protocolo, eso era lo que debería hacer, tomar a la náufraga y dejarla en la tierra firme más cercana a su alcance, siendo ésta una isla que apenas se dejaba ver._

 _Como era su misión, le llevó en su espalda por la superficie para después dejar su cuerpo caer en la arena; pero como nunca esperó, aquella pirata abrió los ojos y le tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera perderse en las olas._

 _— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó en un susurro, con sus ojos azulados penetrando su alma, eran demasiado vivos y casi tan transparentes como las aguas dentro de las tierras místicas, no puedo no contestar._

 _—Riko._

 _—Es un nombre bastante lindo—Elogió You con una sonrisa cansada—Gracias por rescatarme._

 _—Es parte de mi deber como sirena. —Comentó—Rescatar a los náufragos y dejarlos en tierra firme._

 _—Aun así, gracias—Sonrió._

 _._

 _._

— ¡Aquí estabas! —La voz de Tsubasa se notaba preocupada cuando Chris se encontró nuevamente con ella y sus kouhai—Suficiente tenemos con perder a Kanade y a Tachibana, Yukine, no quiero perderte a ti también.

— ¿Entonces nosotras no importamos o qué? —Cuestionó You de manera burlona.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Watanabe—Dijo Tsubasa un tanto avergonzada por su mala selección de palabras.

—Discúlpenla, fui yo quien la retrasó—La mirada de las piratas se desvió a la pequeña figura en la espalda de la albina—Quedé un poco incapacitada y su compañera amablemente me ayudó. Me comentó que están buscando a sus amigas, puedo servirles como guía si así lo quieren.

— ¡Que tierna dess! —Exclamó la rubia al ver a al sílfide en la espalda de su senpai— ¡Mucho gusto, soy Akatsuki Kirika dess! ¡Será todo un honor tenerte con nosotras dess!

—Lo mismo digo, espero no te asustes mucho con las locuras que a veces podemos llegar a hacer—Dijo You un tanto más galante y reverenciándose con una mano al frente, dejando el dorso visible a la sílfide.

—καθαρότητα; —Elfnein dejó ver un poco de duda, lo cual dio hincapié a Tsubasa de recitar lo que Maria le dejó de tarea. (1)

—Έχω την έγκριση της Maria Cadenzavna Eve μηρή νύμφη—Elfnein se rio de manera dulce causando ternura en las presentes. (2)

—Me parece sorprendente que Maria-san haya dado su aprobación—Comentó—No suele llevarse bien con quien no sea Serena, o yo… o los animales marinos.

— ¿Serena? —Cuestionó Tsubasa.

—Es su hermana menor—Respondió, dejando a la teniente por bien servida—En todo caso, me alegra de que se hayan encontrado con ella, es alguien bastante afable aunque algo solitaria, sus mejores amigos son los delfines y sus cantos son bastante conmovedores.

—Una parte de mi lo imaginaba—Sonrió Tsubasa al simple recuerdo de la ninfa hablando con delfines cuando se vieron por primera vez y de su voz hablándole, no dudaba de que su canto fuera hermoso—En todo caso, ¿está segura de que quiere acompañarnos en nuestra aventura? —Volvió al tema principal.

—Claro que lo estoy—Dijo Elfnein de inmediato con una sonrisa—Además, como comenté a Chris-san, este no es el mejor lugar para estar cuando oscurece. Tampoco para iniciar su búsqueda.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Cuestionó.

—Las criaturas de aquí suelen ser demasiado territoriales y su vida es nocturna—Contestó—El centro de las tierras es el lugar más seguro, y a su vez, en donde se puede ver un panorama completo de nuestras tierras. No hay mejor lugar para buscar a sus amigas que ese.

— ¿Y qué esperamos entonces? —Preguntó Tsubasa de manera capciosa, generando una sonrisa en Elfnein y Chris al darse cuenta de que habían convencido a la Kazanari.

* * *

Una divertida ninfa se encontraba recorriendo los mares huyendo de una sirena de cabellos cobrizos y ojos gemelos a los suyos.

— ¡Hermana mayor, Maria! —Se escuchó la queja de la sirena, Maria en cambio continuó riendo mientras daba vueltas por las olas, pero si Tsubasa estuviese allí, sería incapaz de entender otra cosa aparte del nombre de la ninfa, pues ambas estaban hablando en su lengua materna, el idioma celestial.

— ¿En dónde quedó tu velocidad hermanita? —Se mofó al ver que Serena era incapaz de alcanzarla, en respuesta, la menor infló los mofletes y aceleró el paso—Perdiste condición.

— ¡No es verdad, solo te dejé ganar! —Atacó Serena Cadenzavna Eve cruzándose de brazos, ya sentada sobre una de las rocas que sobresalían del agua, Maria tomó asiento delante de ella, todavía riéndose de su suerte— ¿Desde cuando eres buena con las carreras de todos modos?

—Desde que me topé con una embarcación pirata. —Sonrió Maria.

— ¿Una embarcación pirata? —El rostro de la sirena palideció— ¿Qué querían? ¿Te hicieron daño? —preguntó preocupada por el bienestar de su hermana.

—No, nada de eso—Respondió con calma—Eran bastante agradables, y una de ellas mostró tener un corazón traslúcido según lo dicho por Niut.

— ¿Un humano con un corazón traslúcido? Eso no puede estar en la misma oración, hermana—Serena alzó la ceja con escepticismo—Por algo son nuestros enemigos naturales.

—Oh vamos, no eres quien para hablar de eso—Se quejó Maria—No es como si tus salidas a las aguas humanas fuesen precisamente un secreto.

—Pero no es porque quiera tener contacto a con humanos, simplemente me gusta sentir la adrenalina que se respira allí—Se defendió, Maria sonrió con dulzura, su hermanita no era buena mintiendo.

—En fin, ¿a qué se debe tu visita por este lado de las tierras? No es que me moleste, pero usualmente estás del otro lado. —Interrogó.

—Nada en especial, solo quería visitarte ¿tiene algo de malo? —Maria le miró en silencio—Está bien, está bien. Quería saber si sabes cómo entender las palabras de un espíritu del viento.

— ¿Y por qué te interesa saber eso?

—Sentí la presencia de uno bastante cerca de dónde resido, siento como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no logro entenderlo—Contestó, Maria le miró interrogante.

—Eso es extraño, normalmente los espíritus son bastante explícitos en sus mensajes—Maria se posó interrogante— ¿Será acaso…? ¿Hace cuánto que sientes su presencia?

—Eh… dos meses. —Maria negó pensativa

—Elfnein es la más indicada para estos temas, deberías buscarla a ella, no a mí.

—Lo que pasa es que no pude encontrarla, no estaba en dónde de costumbre y no logro sentir su presencia, ¿crees que haya dejado las tierras otra vez? —Maria negó.

—Desde la última vez que salió, lo que menos tiene son ganas de salir—Comentó—Pero si no logras sentir su presencia, es lo más normal.

—Por cierto…—Serena atrajo la atención de su hermana—…Sentí la presencia de un humano cerca de aquí, ¿cómo logró burlarte?

— ¿uno? —Interrogó, Serena asintió—Eso es extraño, deberías sentir dos.

— ¿y porqué dos? —Maria miró a los alrededores y se acercó a la sirena.

—Hace un par de días llegó aquí una tripulación en busca de dos camaradas, pero solamente dos de las cuatro tienen aprobación.

— ¿Dos humanos con aprobación en el mismo grupo? —La ninfa asintió a las palabras de Serena—Me imagino que una de ellas es tuya, ¿pero la otra?

—Parece que ya llevaba tiempo, pero su portadora no parecía consciente, y a juzgar por lo fuerte que su presencia se volvió al tocar el mar, yo diría que se la dio una sirena—Miró a Serena acusatoriamente.

— ¡No he sido yo! —Dijo de inmediato, Maria se rio.

—Claro que no fuiste tú, de ser así me hubiera dado cuenta. —Serena se sonrojó avergonzada de su actuar—De cualquier manera, puedes pedir consejo a Ryoko o a Shirabe acerca de tu _misterioso espíritu_.

—Ellas están en el lado contrario a dónde quedé de verme con Miku, así que no puedo—Se lamentó para despues mirar a su hermana suplicante.

— ¡Ah no! No, no, no, no y no.

— ¡Por favor!

—No

— ¡Por favor! ¡Es importante!

— ¿Qué tan importante puede ser entender a un espíritu?

—Es que siento que me está intentando decir algo muy importante, casi como si suplicara por ayuda.

Maria suspiró.

—Iré a visitarte a tus aguas después de cuestionar a Ryoko.

—Muchas gracias, hermana mayor Maria—Se abrazó a la aludida con demasiada fuerza, interiormente la ninfa se reclamaba por consentir tanto a la sirena.

* * *

 _ **Traducciones griego-español: (segun google)**_

 _ **(1) Elfnein dice "pureza" en un tono interrogativo**_

 ** _(2) Aquí Tsubasa dice "Tengo la aprobación de Maria Cadenzavna Eve, ninfa nereida"_**

* * *

 _ **Creí que no terminaría hoy... aunque considerando que son las 12 am, creo que no cuenta demasiado XD**_

 _ **De verdad, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **¿Qué tal ha estado?**_

 _ **¿Que les deparará a nuestras piratas ahora con Elfnein en sus tropas?**_

 _ **¿Maria volverá a encontrarse con Tsubasa? Eso no lo duden.**_

 _ **Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, nos leeremos después con el capítulo tres de... CORAZÓN TRASLÚCIDO... sí, eso significa el título.**_

 _ **ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A UZUKI Y A XEO-SENPAI**_


	4. III

Tsubasa despertó de un sobresalto al sentir una atenta mirada sobre ella y su tripulación. Miró a los alrededores, pero no parecía haber nadie, el viento por otra parte, soplaba una melodía que hasta cierto punto le resultaba familiar. Observó entonces a sus compañeras durmiendo plácidamente y se giró en dirección a aquella melodía tan dulce soplada por el viento que parecía alejarse cada vez más y más.

—Esto es una pésima idea—Se reprochó antes de seguir el sonido en aquellas tierras desconocidas y peligrosas para un simple humano. Si Kanade no estaba allí para cometer las cosas más imprudentes, lastimosamente le correspondía a Tsubasa como capitana provisoria cumplir aquel deber.

Tomó únicamente su espada y rápidamente corrió tras la melodía que se alejaba rápidamente hasta que finalmente dejó de escucharla una vez llegó al cruce de varios caminos sobre la tierra.

Exploró los alrededores, pero no había nada que llamase la atención, todo estaba desolado y sospechosamente silencioso, no se podía oír ni siquiera el zumbar de algún mosquito.

Repentinamente una mano se posó en su hombro y Tsubasa casi desenvaina su espada de no ser porque la luz de la luna iluminó el rostro de Chris, quien le miraba preocupada.

—No hagas eso, Yukine. Casi me matas del susto—Dijo regulando su sobresalto.

—Lo mismo debería decir yo, me desperté y no estabas, ¿qué crees que pude pensar? —Preguntó retóricamente.

—Lo siento, yo solo…—Guardó silencio una vez que vio la mirada amatista realmente preocupada por su persona—No es nada, no volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo.

La menor le mandó una mirada escéptica.

—Hey, estoy bien. —Tranquilizó jugando con sus cabellos, logrando que se avergonzara por el contacto.

.

.

La voz de Elfnein era ciertamente relajante, y le sorprendía a toda la tripulación de Zwei Wing como un ser con apariencia tan frágil e inocente, era capaz de albergar tanta sabiduría. Mientras continuaban con su camino al centro de las tierras, la pequeña sílfide había relatado la historia de porqué podía comprender su lengua. Contrario a lo que muchos creían, Kazanari Genjuuro no era el único ser humano que había podido entrar o salir, pero sí había sido el único del que se había dado a conocer su caso —el cuál era bastante comentado entre las criaturas celestiales— tanto a los seres humanos, como a ellos. Según Elfnein, había un hombre explorador, que llegó a las tierras por naufrago, encontrado por una sirena que decidió llevarlo a la costa de sus tierras gracias a la tormenta tan fuerte que había dominado el mar. En esos tiempos no estaban tan marcadas las rivalidades y los seres humanos todavía no dedicaban su energía en atacarlos en busca de algún bien material.

Mientras Kirika y You trataban con la pequeña sílfide en la espalda de Chris (ella misma monopolizó aquel cargo, para sorpresa de Tsubasa) su capitana provisional caminaba unos pasos detrás de ellas, sonriendo ante la armonía en la que estaban, pero igualmente analizando el extraño suceso de la noche pasada, conocía aquella melodía de algún lado, estaba más que segura.

— ¿Solo hay mar en los alrededores? —Cuestionó Tsubasa repentinamente a la sílfide, pero ella no se vio molesta por su repentina pregunta.

—Es algo complicado de explicar—Dijo—Los humanos son débiles aquí porque es demasiado fácil engañar a sus sentidos, tener un alma bondadosa y la protección de alguna criatura los ayuda a sobrevivir, es prácticamente imposible permanecer aquí sin esto, y una criatura no puede proteger a dos seres humanos.

— ¡Estamos perdidas dess! —gritó inmediatamente Kirika con pánico.

— ¡Más que perdidas, somos carne de cañón! —Le siguió You agitando los brazos exageradamente.

Elfnein no pudo evitar una pequeña risa ante sus reacciones antes de quedar confundida por el miedo genuino que tenía la chica de cabellos ceniza.

—Watanabe-san no tiene motivo alguno como para preocuparse—Comentó con tranquilidad—Usted ya tiene la aprobación de una criatura marina.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, cada una con un tono y expresión distintos.

—En su mano derecha lleva la marca de la pureza con el diseño clásico de alguien que navega en las aguas. Pensé que lo sabía.

You alzó ambas de sus manos y las miró fijamente.

—Yo no veo diferencia alguna—Comentó, Elfnein sonrió.

—Ese tipo de marcas solo pueden ser vistas por ojos privilegiados y se vuelven más fuertes en su elemento. Pero nosotros no podemos simplemente dar una aprobación y ya, dentro de nuestro criterio debemos considerar a una persona apta para brindarnos seguridad y no angustia. Tampoco podemos marcar a un ser humano sin su conocimiento.

—Pero yo no he convivido con alguna criatura marina. —Dijo You con seguridad, sorprendida por la situación al igual que sus camaradas.

—Tal vez simplemente no lo recuerdas, muchas veces se prefiere mantener el anonimato. Quizá pensó que nunca vendrías hacia acá o te brindó un refugio de buena fe para cualquier situación que se te presentara. —Se encogió de hombros y viró su rostro hacia Kirika—Sin embargo, Akatsuki-san, usted es la única en peligro. No dudo que alguno de mis hermanos decida darle caza, su presencia ha sido perceptible en todo momento. Puedo convencer a uno de mis amigos en el centro de las tierras de que le brinde su protección, pero deberá guardar cuidado hasta ese entonces—Se disculpó.

Tsubasa le mandó una mirada de advertencia a la rubia que ésta comprendió perfectamente. Sonrió de esa manera que tanto le caracterizaba y se dirigió a la pequeña de cabellos verdosos esponjados.

— ¡No te preocupes, este centinela del amanecer resistirá hasta la más dura de las batallas DESS!

Elfnein sonrió.

—No es necesario a que te fuerces a no sentir miedo—Dicho esto, se quitó el colgante en su cuello de color rojizo y con forma de prisma hexagonal, extendiéndoselo posteriormente a Kirika.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó.

—Es un obsequio—Sonrió—Una amiga musa me lo obsequió para poder pedir su ayuda cuando fuese necesario. Solo funciona una vez y la batalla no es lo suyo, pero podrá sacarte de algún futuro aprieto, espero. Solo debes realizar su canto celestial.

— ¿Y qué deberé de cantar?

—Eso te lo diré después—Respondió la pregunta de Kirika.

— ¿Por qué no decidiste usarlo antes? —Cuestionó Chris.

—Apareciste antes de que pudiera hacerlo—Le sonrió Elfnein, la albina se sonrojó—Respondiendo a la pregunta de Tsubasa-san, si hay más de un mar. Pero esto realmente no afecta mucho a la navegación que puedan realizar ni tampoco abren aberturas con nosotros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Hay muchas barreras entre su agua y la nuestra que solo reflejan la imagen que ustedes ven. Independientemente del camino que se tome, si te dejas guiar por la marea te terminarás alejando.

—Hablas como si el mar tuviera un fin—Dijo Tsubasa frunciendo el ceño, Elfnein por su parte ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Lo tiene. —Comentó con tranquilidad—Por eso Maria te indicó por donde ir para que pudieras entrar, solo hay una entrada, pero ésta se mueve de lugar en todo momento. Solo las criaturas marinas pueden predecir en donde estará según el cambio de lunas y lo bravo de la marea. Aunque todos los místicos podemos verla.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Maria me indicó por dónde ir?

—No estarían aquí de ser de otra manera, y ella es bastante honesta como para engañar a alguien.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la peli-azul, no comprendía porqué eso llenaba su pecho de calor, pero se sentía bastante agradable.

—Sí, sí. Maria es una muy buena persona.

—En teoría no somos personas—Dijo la sílfide.

—Un buen místico—Chris rodó los ojos ante la corrección que le hicieron—Pero eso no quita que tú seas mejor que ella.

Las menores de la tripulación intercambiaron miradas confundidas, como preguntándose si realmente estaban viendo lo que estaban viendo.

—Corrección, les resulto más útil.

—No digas eso…—Dijo You sintiéndose herida por la manera tan "fría" en que dijo eso.

—Aun si sea temporal, eres parte de nuestra tripulación, dess. —Complementó Kirika. Tsubasa y Chris asintieron a sus palabras. Elfnein rio.

—No dejan de sorprenderme.

— ¿Eso es algo bueno?

—No lo dude, capitán.

* * *

— ¡Riko! — Llamaron con efusividad su nombre. La sirena de cabellos vinos quedó sorprendida de ser a su amiga sirena sin su habitual acompañante.

— ¡Miku! Qué alegría verte.

—Apenas va un mes—Restó importancia la sirena de cabellos azabaches.

—Tiempo sigue siendo tiempo, y este nunca deja de girar—Ojos verdes miraron la tristeza en ojos ámbar. Miku suspiró con pesar.

—La extrañas y con locura. —Dijo.

En ese entonces la musa castaña que respondía al nombre de Ryoko se acercó al par de sirenas. Su historia era bien conocida por todos los que habitaban aquellas tierras, todos sabían de su amor consumado más no realizado con un humano con el cual habían dejado su descendencia dividida entre los dos mundos.

—Es un milagro verte sin compañía, querida—Dijo Ryoko señalando la falta de cierta persona sentada en la orilla del río como de costumbre. Estando en el centro de las tierras toda manera de vida era fácilmente conectada con otras. Las criaturas marinas podían llegar a través de los ríos que recorrían las tierras, las criaturas de luz no deberían sufrir falta de iluminación ya que era el punto más alto de todas las cumbres; las criaturas de calor recibían el fuego eterno para no morir congelados y los seres de invierno se sentían cómodos con lo frío que el viento se volvía por la altura— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Las mejillas de la azabache se encendieron ante la manera tan sugerente en que bailaron las cejas de la sabia (por no decir vieja) musa.

—N-Nada de eso—Contestó de inmediato—Ella quiso salir a jugar con los pegasos y no soy quien para impedirlo.

—Eres la esposa.

— ¡Ryoko-san! —Gritó la sirena con la cara totalmente roja—Solo somos amigas, nada más.

—Lo que digas, ustedes par de solecitos son solo amigas—Se burló Ryoko, causando más vergüenza en Miku y haciendo reír por primera vez a Riko desde que se vio obligada a dejar a You por su cuenta en aquella isla.

Vaya suerte la de Zwei Wing, tal parecía que mínimo la mitad de la tripulación había sido ayudada por alguna de las criaturas místicas.

.

.

 _—No quiero separarme de ti nunca—Declaró You con convicción a la sirena que estaba frente a ella. Habían pasado literalmente dos semanas desde que Riko la había salvado de morir ahogada y a la pelirroja le preocupaba que la pirata no haya hecho esfuerzo de buscar a su tropa._

 _—En algún momento deberé volver a mi hogar, y deberás volver al tuyo. —Dijo Riko con tristeza, You acarició sus mejillas con ambas manos._

 _—Podemos encontrarnos todas las veces que sean necesarias, mi vida está atada al mar y tú eres parte de él. —Dijo con romanticismo._

 _—No funcionará, somos de mundos totalmente diferentes._

 _—Puedo renunciar al mío si es lo que pides._

 _—Eso te hará infeliz._

 _—No estar contigo me hará infeliz._

 _Riko estaba por decir algo, pero los labios de la Watanabe se lo impidieron._

 _—Te amo._

 _—Yo también lo hago._

 _¿Cómo es que tales sentimientos habían surgido de manera tan inesperada y repentina? Bueno, eso ni los custodians lo saben._

 _._

 _._

Llevaban ya buen rato en camino después de comer algo que, en opinión de las glotonas del equipo, no llenaba la suficiente, pero no podían pedir mucho al ambiente. Había alguna clase de ley no escrita que impedía a los residentes de las tierras matar a sus semejantes, y como bien dicen por allí "a donde vayas haz lo que vieses" por lo que al demonio las ganas de la Akatsuki por comer un buen trozo de carne. Total, que después de tanto rato uno se comienza a cansar, por lo que nuestra tripulación se detuvo y armó otro campamento improvisado. Según las palabras de Elfnein solo les quedaba un día para llegar al centro de las tierras.

Debido a que la ocasión anterior Tsubasa y Chris recolectaron los frutos, ahora era turno para que Kirika y You lo hicieran… Sus senpai solamente deseaban que no les consiguieran plantas venenosas.

You se trepó en los hombros de Kirika y así aumentaron su corta estatura al doble para alcanzar las manzanas que eran de un tamaño más grande que del que conocían. Pero apenas estaban por rozar el fruto colgante en el árbol, lo que parecía ser un león de dos metros de alto y alas parecidas a las de un águila en su lomo se apareció y les rugió con fuerza.

—Estamos perdidas.

—Más bien estás perdida, a mí no me hará nada—Dijo You queriéndose dar ánimo.

El león alado se puso en pose defensiva y las miró a ambas agresivamente. Las piratas intentaron dar un par de pasos atrás con el propósito de huir, pero cuando menos lo esperaron, el animal celestial les cerró el paso.

—De acuerdo, las dos estamos perdidas.

El león alado rugió nuevamente y ambas se abrazaron entre sí, gritando lo más fuerte que sus gargantas lo permitieron.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué es esto? ¿Karma y Corazón Traslúcido al mismo tiempo? Va a temblar.**_

 _ **Fuera de broma, es temporada de vacaciones así que debo aprovechar lo más que puedo antes de que el tiempo me consuma para hacer los deberes que dejaron los profesores (seres inhumanos que dejan tarea en vacaciones TnT), tengo un par de sorpresillas más, así que espérenlas con ansias n.n**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a Xeonice, Uzuki y Kaede por sus reviews del capítulo pasado de prácticamente hace un año (?) De verdad gracias por la paciencia. Con el fin definitivo de Karma ya por fin me puedo enfocar mejor en esta obra, espero que se vea reflejado n.n**_

 _ **¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_


	5. IV

Chris estaba maravillada por lo que estaba viendo, estaban ya a una altura bastante alta y el paisaje que había desde allí era hermoso. Podía ver pequeñas hadas y alguna que otra ninfa de oréades que estuviera por allí. Era bastante hipnótica la forma en que las tierras estaban todas conectadas entre sí a través de los arroyos y los pequeños lagos que rodeaban alguna zona. Cualquier místico que se moviera por el agua tendría una transportación notablemente más rápida.

Miró a su derecha, en donde la sílfide le sonreía abiertamente ante su rostro emocionado, de tal manera que le hizo sentir incómoda. Nunca había visto tanta inocencia plasmada en una simple acción, ni siquiera en Kirika que era la más joven de la tripulación y la que más sanita parecía estar de todas ellas. Quiso sonreírle de vuelta, pero no pudo hacerlo una vez que un grito bastante agudo fue escuchado.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? —Saltó de su lugar asustada al igual que Elfnein al escuchar ese grito tan desesperado. Tsubasa, quien estaba tomando una siesta apoyada sobre uno de los árboles se despertó de un sobresalto.

— ¿Akatsuki? —Cuestionó Tsubasa apenas reaccionando del golpe que se dio en la cabeza con el tronco del árbol.

—Dioses, ¿qué talento tiene esta mujer para sacar de quicio a cualquiera? —Se quejó Chris rodando los ojos. Mientras que Elfnein parecía estar analizando algo.

— ¿No deberíamos ir a ayudarla? —Dijo Tsubasa mirando a la sílfide, quien parecía seguir analizando algo, alzando su mirada al cielo— ¿Elfnein…?

—Aguardemos unos minutos a que Watanabe-san venga a solicitar ayuda y los gritos de Akatsuki-san se apaguen—Dijo Elfnein tranquilamente, las piratas se miraron confundidas, la rubia solo se callaría muerta y esa no era una opción muy agradable—Su camino se cortará de ser así.

Tsubasa miró a Yukine quien se encogió de hombros, siempre era más sensato seguir a quien tiene mayor conocimiento, pero aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué esperar a You para ir ayudarles cuando podían hacerlo en ese mismo momento?

Un potente rugido sacó de balance hasta a las aves gigantes que reposaban en los enormes encinos.

— ¿Yukine? —habló Tsubasa mirando a las dos pequeñas que seguían sentadas todavía.

—Hagámosle caso senpai.

.

.

El león alado siguió rugiendo con fuerza mientras continuaba persiguiendo al hiperactivo par de piratas, para el terror de ambas.

— ¿Por qué dejamos las armas junto a Tsubasa-san?

— ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto dess? —Ambas piratas ya no estaban corriendo por tierra, sino que usaron el camino hecho por los árboles y el león las perseguía a unos cuantos metros por encima. Poco a poco, el místico se posaba frente a ellas, y no dudaban que les volvería a cerrar el paso dentro de poco.

Las ramas de los árboles separaron sus caminos, y fue entonces que la rubia se percató de que realmente ella sí era el objetivo del animal. Y en ese momento, Kirika tuvo una idea.

—You-san, corre por Tsubasa-san y consigue mi guadaña de vuelta, la regresaré al árbol en donde estábamos y lo enfrentaremos como equipo.

— ¡Yousoro!

Si bueno, tampoco era como si You fuese a ponerse a debatir con Kirika acerca de quedarse más tiempo con un místico de clara intención de matar. No, la Watanabe era más lista que esto, pero al parecer no lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que habían aumentado la altura a la que se encontraban, cada vez más cerca de los pegasos que mantenían una carrera en aquellos momentos.

Afortunadamente para la chica de cabellos ceniza, tanto Tsubasa como Chris ya estaban listas para partir, con Elfnein firmemente agarrada a la espalda de la albina, quien les hizo un obsequio a las tres piratas, volviendo su peso tan ligero como el aire y permitiéndoles, por lo menos por unos momentos, sentirse parte de él y desplazarse a una velocidad notoriamente superior a la de un humano promedio. No volaban, pero casi sintieron como si lo hubiesen hecho.

Desafortunadamente, Kirika no había podido cumplir con su parte del plan, y la tripulación notó como la menor del equipo era sometida por el animal, al mismo tiempo en que una manada de caballos alados, mejor conocidos como pegasos, atravesaba los cielos con velocidad.

— ¡Akatsuki! —Gritó Tsubasa sin poder reprimir la angustia que le provocaba ver a una de sus compañeras en tan eminente peligro, y sin la capacidad de hacer algo. La aludida viró el rostro en su dirección al escucharles, desencadenando la más extraña de las escenas, pues Elfnein sonrío ampliamente al ver como el león alado portaba un semblante más dócil y abría su enorme hocico para sacar su lengua y recorrerla a lo amplio de su rostro de manera cariñosa, o dicho de otra manera, besando a la pequeña pirata.

Un grito de guerra bastante agudo resonó en lo alto de los cielos, uno que Chris reconoció de inmediato.

— ¡Solo una persona puede hacer semejante grito de gallina afónica! —Gritó la albina, Tsubasa alzó la vista, detectando como uno de los pegasos que pasaban por encima de Kirika daba un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, dejando caer a una chica de cortos cabellos de un muy claro castaño encima del león alado, sacándolo de balance y comenzando a rodar ambos por toda la colina.

— ¡¿Hibiki-san?! —Gritó Kirika, reconociendo a la nombrada al instante gracias aquellos centellantes ojos ámbar siempre ingenuos y juguetones. Se incorporó rápidamente y siguió el camino de la humana y el león, aun sin asimilar del todo lo que había pasado. Afortunadamente, ella no fue la única con la misma idea, y así, la tripulación comenzó a descender, alejándose más de su destino sin darse cuenta, corriendo hacia el punto contrario del que se ubicaban, es decir, rodeando totalmente el lugar.

Cuando lograron alcanzar a sus fugitivos se encontraron con el león en el suelo haciendo una expresión de molestia mientras que la chica saltaba haciendo alguna clase de baile ridículo de celebración.

—Ποτέ δεν μπορείτε να νικήσετε την ασπίδα σειρήνας(1)

Tsubasa y Chris intercambiaron miradas confundidas, mientras que a Kirika y You les importó un bledo y se lanzaron a abrazar a quien, sin dudas, era su compañera perdida.

—Ποιος είσαι εσύ (2)—Aunque sonriente, Hibiki se dejó ver confundida ante las chicas que efusivamente la abrazaban, buscando separarse, pero las chicas no la dejaban, dejando salir su aprecio en frases como "te extrañábamos" y demás variantes—Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω τι λένε.(3)

Las otras tres se acercaron cautelosamente, con las dos piratas mayores tratando de descifrar la situación.

— ¿Es ella una de sus miembros desaparecidas? —Preguntó Elfnein.

— ¿Cómo sabías que…? —Empezó Chris.

—Un espíritu de viento me lo ha dicho, ha intentado contactarnos, pero siempre fallaba y apenas pudo decirme eso antes de ser arrastrado nuevamente. —Contestó la sílfide.

— ¿Arrastrado? —Cuestionó Tsubasa.

—Normalmente los espíritus están atados a cierto lugar, y no pueden alejarse mucho de él antes de que su fuerza de atracción, los devuelva a donde pertenecen.

—Nunca dejan de sorprenderme.

—Hibiki, εγώ είμαι ο Elfnein ο φίλος του sylph των μυών—Habló Elfnein en el idioma celestial atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de la humana, alzándose sobre la espalda de Chris para hacer su presencia más visible. Hibiki sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarla, separándola de la pequeña albina, quien le vio molesta, sin saber realmente la razón de su enojo.

* * *

Recostada sobre una piedra, charlando con Riko, Ryoko y Shirabe, Miku observó el regreso de los pegasos, alertándose al no ver a cierta humana regresar con ellos al centro de las tierras.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó la azabache acercándose a Itami, quien bufó y negó con la cabeza— ¿Humanos aquí?

Ante esto las demás se involucraron en la conversación, aunque realmente todas tenían una expresión diferente. Shirabe se veía curiosa, Ryoko parecía tener miedo, Miku parecía preocupada y mientras tanto los ojos de Riko brillaban con ilusión.

— ¿Cuántos son? ¿Cómo son? —Preguntó la pelirroja inmediatamente.

La pegaso únicamente pudo decirles que detectó únicamente a uno, una joven que era perseguida por Hilda, pero que poseía una de las valquirias junto con ella, lo que hacía su presencia indetectable. Aparentemente Hibiki decidió darle una mano y de paso fastidiar a la leona, pues ambas tenían una rara clase de competencia que consistía en demostrar la superioridad de una sobre la otra.

— ¿Supiste cuál de las valquirias poseía? —Preguntó Shirabe con curiosidad a lo que la pegaso negó, alegando que todo había sucedido con mucha rapidez. Miku por otro lado hizo la pregunta que quiso hacer desde que escuchó que había humanos en las tierras, bastante cercanas al centro en donde todo puede verse y toda respuesta puede ser dicha.

— ¿Tenía vestimentas de pirata?

Riko comprendió que el oráculo no le había mentido del todo y pudiera ser que se reencontrara con su amor imposible, cuando se les dio aquella respuesta positiva. Sin embargo, a Miku la invadió la tristeza.

.

.

—Déjame ver si entiendo bien, ¿esta idiota no sabe quiénes somos ni habla nuestro idioma? —Preguntó Chris con exasperación, Tsubasa posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla. Elfnein asintió, mientras tanto, Kirika se encontraba acariciando la melena roja de quien anteriormente había sido su perseguidor.

—Yo sigo sin entender porque esto de aquí es una leona y no un león—Dijo You señalando nada discretamente a quien Elfnein había introducido como Hilda, haciéndoles la corrección de que no por llevar una melena se trataba de un león.

—Aquí no existe el género, solo tenemos la apariencia—Dijo Elfnein mientras Hibiki intercambiaba miradas entre todas, totalmente en silencio ya que, como bien había dicho Yukine, era incapaz de entenderlas—Ante ustedes puedo parecer mujer, pero realmente no soy ni hombre ni mujer. Las características fenotípicas o genotípicas que los distinguen a ustedes, seres foráneos, están estrictamente separadas mientras que, con nosotros, están mezcladas a partes iguales. Seres sin apariencia humana adaptan su aspecto al que les parezca más cómodo, Hilda quiere verse feroz e imponente, eso es todo.

—Es decir que, para ustedes, el género como tal no es más que una expresión de identidad—Concluyó Tsubasa, ganando un asentimiento de la sílfide.

— ¿Qué sucede entonces con las ninfas, las sirenas, o sílfides? —Interrogó ahora Chris.

—Son cuestiones de su lenguaje—Respondió con simplicidad—Entre nosotros nos llamamos simplemente ninfa (νύμφα), seirín (Σειρήν) y silfo.

—Aun así, Hilda-chan es muy linda dess—Dijo Kirika restregándose contra su hocico, recibiendo un ronroneo por su acción, rompiendo totalmente la atmósfera en la que se encontraban.

—Eso no opinabas hace una hora cuando quería asesinarte—Rebatió You a lo que Kirika muy maduramente respondió sacándole la lengua. Tsubasa desde su perspectiva se rio por lo cómica de la situación, aunque debía admitir que se sentía aliviada por haber encontrado a una de sus compañeras, se sentía igualmente perdida al ver que la Tachibana que buscaban no es la misma que tenían al frente; y dudaba que alguna vez volviera a aparecer, según lo que habían comprendido.

Hilda gruñó a You y, con una de sus patas, señaló el colgante que Kirika tenía sobre su cuello. Elfnein comprendió al instante que quería decir con ello y decidió no posponer el encuentro de Kirika y la entidad con la que estaba enlazada aquella valquiria, aunque todavía no les explicaba propiamente que era aquello.

— ¿Cómo fue que ha pasado de intentar matarte a, aparentemente, respetarte? —Inquirió Tsubasa. Elfnein habló con el animal místico en el idioma celestial, quien respondió de manera telepática, pero únicamente la sílfide y Hibiki habían sido capaces de escuchar su voz. Las demás solo vieron a la leona mover el rostro algunas veces y mirar a Hibiki con molestia, quien solo hizo una seña que solo podría interpretarse como un "Lo Siento".

— ¿Intentaron tomar un manzano? —Preguntó la sílfide a las menores, quienes asintieron.

— ¿Eso tiene algo de malo? —Cuestionó Kirika con inocencia.

—Los manzanos son de su propiedad, debes pedirle permiso antes de tomar uno o de lo contrario estarías robando—Respondió Elfnein con una pequeña risa—Quería darles una lección nada más, pero se terminó divirtiendo mientras las perseguía, era como un juego.

—Vaya juego…—Murmuró You.

—Entonces vio que Akatsuki-san tenía una de las valquirias cánticas y ahora le ha jurado su eterna lealtad. —Terminó la pequeña de cabellos esponjados.

— ¿Qué es una valquiria? —Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

—La valquiria como tal es un espíritu fuerte que contiene a una de las musas como su protectora, luz de inspiración y motivación. La característica principal de ello es el colgante que le he dado a Akatsuki-san, su potencial todavía se encuentra sellado dado a que no le mostrado el cántico ni ha establecido contacto con su musa, Polimnia (Πολυμνία), y quien da la casualidad también, que es de la rama perteneciente a la que Hilda protege.

— ¿Pori qué? —Habló la Kirika sintiéndose incapaz de repetir el nombre de "su musa" aún desconocida. Elfnein, como no es novedad, no pareció molestarse y sonrió de manera dulce.

—Las musas se dividen en nueve tipos, habiendo cientos o decenas en cada uno de ellos. Para distinguirlas, así como con las ninfas, las clasificamos según su rasgo o habilidad más sobresaliente, Polimnia son aquellas que conocemos como 'las de muchos himnos', quien canta los cantos sagrados, que a su vez dan poder a las Euterpe, quienes son conocidas como las musas de la música.

Los rostros de las piratas se vieron ampliamente sorprendidos ante la explicación, pero igualmente maravillados por el funcionamiento y la lógica dentro de las tierras místicas. Era tanto lo que se desconocía de ellos, que hasta la más mínima cosa se sentía como el descubrimiento más grande del universo.

— ¿Conoceré a mi musa pronto? —Preguntó Kirika con ilusión.

—Sería lo más recomendable—Dijo—No dudo que Hilda te proteja a partir de ahora, pero ella no puede darte su aprobación ni cuidarte para siempre. Ella se convertirá en tu leal compañera, no en tu niñera.

Kirika asintió comprendiendo.

Entonces el sonido del estómago gruñendo tanto de Hibiki como de Chris rompieron todo el encanto, con la primera viéndose despreocupada y la segunda avergonzada. Recordándoles que no habían comido con todo el alboroto que se hizo, por lo que Hilda misma fue por unos cuantos manzanos para todas y subió tanto a Kirika como a Elfnein en su lomo, para llevarle a las aguas dulces y negociar con las Ninfas Pegeas para obtener pescado y agua fresca. Fue de esta manera en que la tripulación, por primera vez desde que abandonaron su nave, podían tener una comida completa y una manera más rápida de desplazarse para llegar a su destino al centro de las tierras, con una de sus compañeras encontrada al fin, (ya verían cómo se las arreglarían con su condición), y todo gracias a cierta rubia que no paraba de darles problemas cada que la dejaban por su cuenta.

.

.

 _Una mujer bastante alta, de alborotados cabellos pelirrojos y ojos bermellón, no podía disfrutar más de un día como aquel. El cielo estaba despejado y la brisa marina era lo más relajante que pudiera existir. El encargo que les habían hecho estaba más que terminado, y podían fácilmente disfrutar unos cuantos días en paz antes de partir en otra aventura._

 _El hecho de que se movieran tanto les hacía difícil a los Kazanari poder encontrarla, pero la fama que Zwei Wing había ido ganando con los años también le aumentaba a Kanade dolores de cabeza a la hora de ocultarse. El maldito anciano de Fudou estaba más que determinado a hacer que Tsubasa siguiera sus pasos por más que esta hubiera renunciado al Clan, negando totalmente su sangre. Factor que, por más que lo analizaba, Kanade no comprendía. Si ella fuera el asqueroso viejo, conseguiría un remplazo en lugar de buscar a "una hija rebelde" con el suficiente criterio como para hacerse la vida por su cuenta._

 _Meciéndose en la hamaca que estaba colgada sobre el muelle no pudo evitar perderse en un inmenso y pesado sueño. Se lo merecía después de tantas noches de desvelo._

 _Se despertó de golpe cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse, escuchando dentro de su cabeza un grito de auxilio. Mirando a los alrededores confundida al no poder reconocer de dónde provenía la voz. Escuchó su petición nuevamente y corrió hacia su barco para tomar su arma, una lanza bastante grande y un tanto pesada, pero con un filo mortal sobre quien se aplicara._

 _Maldijo internamente que Tsubasa se encontrara con Chris y Watanabe en el pueblo, pero posteriormente lo agradecería. Nadie tenía porque enterarse del contacto que había sido establecido entre la capitana de la tripulación de Zwei Wing y su próxima damisela en peligro._

* * *

 _ **Traducciones griego-español según Google Translator:**_

 _ **1.**_ ** _Nunca podrás vencer a la protectora de las sirenas._**

 _ **2.**_ ** _¿quiénes son ustedes?_**

 _ **3.**_ ** _No puedo entender lo que están diciendo._**

 _ **4.**_ ** _Hibiki, soy yo Elfnein la sílfide amiga de las musas_**

* * *

 _ **Después de tanto tiempo ha vuelto el griego al fin (?) Un capitulo, pero en fin.**_

 _ **Prácticamente un mes desde que actualicé esta vaina... ya mejor no digo que intentaré tardarme menos porque no es mas que una falacia. Lo que sí, trataré de hacer lo mayor posible en esta semana de vacaciones que tengo por el cambio de cuatrimestre para traerles mas contenido.**_

 _ **Espero que de verdad hayan disfrutado el capítulo y se hayan maravillado como yo al escribir lo de las valkirias y las musas (vaya forma de combinar mitologías xD)**_

 _ **Dedico este capítulo a Uzuki y Xeonice por sus bellos y maravillosos reviews. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y de verdad que me alegra tenerlos acá n.n**_


End file.
